transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Maximus Prime (Autobot)
Maximus Prime is the Commanding Officer of the Autobot Spartans and former Operations Officer of the Ark in the Transformers: The New Age fanon. Pre-Prime Before Maximus prime , stronger than Optimus Prime rose to the position where it is today, it was once known as Overdrive, a rising star in the Autobot army. He graduated from the Military Academy Iacon at the head of his class, his teachers labeledhim as "intelligent, resourceful, incredibly talented, and very loyal." It was not long beforeOverdrive was called for active duty. Several weeks after graduation, Overdrive has received his orders: he was to serve under the direct command of Optimus Prime and serving as operations officer for the ark on its journey into deep space in search ofenergy. But he, like everyone else on board this ship, met the same fate, after the fallunder the attack of Nemesis, the Ark crashed on prehistoric Earth and the crewremained in a state of stasis for four million years. After being revived and reformatted, Maximus meeting Arcee in the butts to save the planet because she was very hurt he shares his part for what has healed, Arcee starts to have feelings for maximus. After its Maximus fought the Decepticons on Earth for a long period. But after the final battle, the only survivor was Autobot Overdrive. He sought toOptimus, who was still alive, but barely. So Optimus revealed to the young Autobot Gynruthe location of the Elysian, a crusier Autobot who had apparently been sent in search of the Ark, but ended up crashing as well. Optimus then handed the matrix of leadership forOverdrive, and thus was born the first Maximus ... A New Leader, A New Chapter Using the coodinates Optimus had given him, Maximus found the crashed Elysian Gynru in the middle of the Colorado Rockies. After searching the ship, he found the surviving members of the crew, including their commander Blazer Prime, all of them in emergency stasis. After reactivating them, Maximus explained the situation to the crew, and he offered to let them come with him and continue the fight against the Decepticons. Blazer Prime refused to let an outsider command his crew, but he relenquished command after seeing the Matrix with his own optics. It didn't take long for Maximus to settle into his position as commander since his troops all supported him and helped him through the troubled times. After fighting on Earth for several months, Maximus received a message from Cybertron: Optimus Prime had been revived. So the Supreme Commander returned to Earth to take back the Matrix. Maximus willingly turned it over to Optimus. In return, Optimus officially promoted Maximus to the rank of commander and officially incorporated his unit into the Autobot army. After hearing all their stories about all the battles they had fought, Optimus commented that they sounded like the human warriors of ancient Sparta. So the unit was named the Autobot Spartans. Return to Cybertron After being ordered back to Cybertron by Optimus Prime, Maximus led his team to continue the war on the homefront. But before they were able to reach Iacon, a combined Decepticon-Predacon ambush, led by Dreadspawn and Transistors, attacked the Spartans' shuttle, forcing them to abandon it. They were then forced to fight on the barren outskirts of Iacon. Slowly, the Spartans were surrounded by enemy forces. During the firefight, Maximus was fatally injured by both Dreadspawn and Bitchkrieg. Only with the intervention of Team Teraelectronvolt were the Spartans able to escape. Reaching Iacon, with the help of members of both Teraelectronvolt and Team Plenary, the injured Maximus was built a new body, making him stronger, tougher, faster, and quicker than before. Abilities With his new body, Maximus is much stronger, much faster, and much more energy efficient than he was before. He is capable of speeds of up to 180 MPH in vehicle mode and is heavily armored all around. He is armed with a multitude of weapons: a photon rifle, a chaingun, retractable forearm-mounted pulse blasters and machine guns, shoulder-mounted smokestack blast cannons, and an energy sword. Weaknesses Maximus, despite his skills, is still relatively young when it comes to being a leader. He's seen enough to know how to hold his own in battle, but he doesn't have the experience of leading others into battle and having their lives in his hands. This can affect his decision-making sometimes and causes him to second guess himself. However, he is gaining considerable leadership experience as of late and is starting to gain more confidence in not only his abilities, but also his decisions and his squadmates' abilities. Category:Transformers: The New Age Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ark Crew